Captian America VS Batman
by Valor107
Summary: 1st Story i kept it simple...self explaintory RR people RR


Their He stood… his shield glimmering in the light of the full moon. Ready to fight a battle that quit frankly he didn't feel the need to fight in a city he had no reason to really be in. But their he was ready to face a challenger that really had no reason to challenge him…it was all over a misunderstanding. He tried to tell Bruce that it wasn't his fault… But he couldn't lie to him self their was apart of him that's been waiting for a chance to fight the him…but not like this not a no hold bars death-match in Gotham

Cap cracked his knuckles calmly… he knew he was in for the most instance one on one he ever fought maybe more instance then any in history but he was ready it was a clear night, a calm night a dark night. Suddenly a swarm of bats flew past the moon… "It's time" The WW2 veteran thought to him self .Then on top of a skyscraper their the Dark Knight stood. It was his typical silhouetted dark cape waving in the wind pose that the people of Gotham occasionally get a glimpse of.

He leaped from the building landing right in front of the Super Soldier. "I will avenge his death." He had to admit Batman voice brought fear even to him. "You're spouse to be model when it come to hero ethic but you would rather kill then someone give u a hand in a mission"

"I told you it was an accident Nightwing just got in the way of the target I didn't."

"You didn't want someone else taking your glory" the Angry caped crusader shouted "You killed another hero you're the sake of your reputation"

"I told you I did not mean to kill Richard I threw the shield and he got it the way" Cap said deafeningly.

Batman uppercut him in the jaw "Liar!" He shouted. And with that it began.

Steve Rodgers flew back on impact, Batman did a back flip and threw three bat-arangs Captain America got to his feet just in time to block them with his shield and hurled it right at Batman. Batman stopped and did the unthinkable caught the Shield and threw it down. Discarding all the weapons in his utility belt Batman glared at Cap and said with his spine chilling voice "No weapons I want to kill you with my bear hands."

Batman charged Cap, he jumped over Batman grabbed his cape and tossed his at a brick wall and the wall came tumbling down. Batman buried in the rubble.

"You're not fooling me I know you still alive and well in their" Cap stated. They both had a lot of experience and knew the same tricks and tactics. Batman leaped from the rubble and dropped kicked in the chest. Cap fell to the ground and Batman jumped on top of him knelt next to him and rapidly punched him in the face. Cap lying on the ground kick Batman in the side of the face and he went down also. Their they were legends of their own universes wrestling on the ground in the slums of Gotham it didn't matter who would win because someone would loose and the consequences would shatter a universe. Cap seemed Uncautious the Dark night griped Captain by the shoulders and slammed him on the pavement got up and turned his back to walk away when Cap pulled his legs out from underneath him and Batman fell Cap got up…bloody worn out and his outfit looking like a war torn flag. "I wont rob this place of two hero's in one day it's over" his voice was weak and worn out and his stance poor like he was about to fall over.

"I can't let you walk away" responded Batman who looked equally defeated and with that Captain America limping, bleeding, scared, and half dead walked away from the fight it was over. But Batman couldn't let it end that way with all his might he crawled his way to Cap's shield and with the last of his energy threw the shield at the unaware captain and breathed his last Cap fell to his knees in pain just the shield zipped passed his head. He looked back to see the life less Batman Cap got to his feet struggled to walk over I stared at the corps of another grate hero. "I'm sorry it ended that way." Cap glanced over to the pile of weapons piled from when Batman discarded his weapons he walked over and picked up the piece of Kryptonite… "Never know when this will come in handy" and walked away with it he picked up his shield and walked away.


End file.
